Although applicable in principal to any test or measurement system, the present invention and its underlying problem will be hereinafter described in combination with oscilloscopes.
Modern oscilloscopes allow users to adapt a variety of different configuration parameters of the oscilloscope according to the respective measurement task.
A user may therefore configure the oscilloscope for every single measurement task. Further, users may manually store configurations of oscilloscopes and manually retrieve the stored configurations.
Against this background, the problem addressed by the present invention is providing an improved management of oscilloscope configurations.